Amor a segunda vista
by ema1
Summary: hola a todos!este es un fic dhr con spoilers del libro 5, ojala les guste, leanlo no pierden mucho tiempo y dejen rewievs y algo bueno les pasara en esta navidad, dejen rws miren q es epoca de caridad y papa noel los esta viendo
1. Default Chapter

_Te detesto_ grite a mi padre. _Niño maleducado_ respondió él con una bofetada. Fue demasiado para mí, madre lloraba en un rincón. Corrí escaleras arriba y tome mis cosas dispuesto a irme y no volver. Bajé y al verme, mi padre dio tantos insultos que ya no puedo recordarlos. Atravesé la gran puerta de entrada y el jardín delantero de mi madre, salí por el portón dejándolo abierto. Caminé y caminé hasta dejar el barrio mágico donde vivía y atravesé el umbral hacia el mundo muggle. Llegue hasta una calle en donde había una mansión gigantesca, casi tan grande como la mía y me acerque a un muggle vestido de rojo con un ridículo y alto sombrero color negro muy felpudo a preguntarle que era ese lugar, mas el no respondió, el muy estúpido ni siquiera me miró, fue hacia el otro lado del inmenso portón negro a preguntarle lo mismo a un hombre vestido exactamente igual y nada. Había cerca 3 muchachas, decididamente había en una de ellas algo extremadamente familiar, tardé varios segundos en notar quien era y cuando lo hice casi muero del asco, Hermione Granger se encontraba ahí y al verme rió de mí, señalándome a sus amigas, me acerqué haciéndome el bueno (tenía que hacerlo, porque aunque sea difícil de admitirlo para un Malfoy estaba perdido, y para peor de males en el mundo muggle) _ Hola Granger _dije lo mas sutilmente que pude, y les juro fue muy difícil _Malfoy_ dijo la boba mientras sus amiguitas me miraban con caras de lujuriosas, después de todo quien puede negar q soy hermoso_ Que haces aquí? No sabia que vivieras en Londres y menos que conocieras la parte muggle_ _ No la conozco.es una larga historia y no te interesa, dime como puedo llegar al Diagon Alley_ La sangre sucia empezaba a exasperarme _ Bueno tienes que tomar el subterráneo por la línea E y llegar hasta la parada del Big Ben y luego tomar la D hasta La Av. Eduardo VII y caminar 2 cuadras hacia arriba y encontraras la puerta de la taberna de allí supongo que sabes que hacer no?_ _ A??Que coño es un subterráneo? Big Ben? Granger en español (ingles)por favor! _AY! Chicas yo me voy a ir unas horas con el, nos vemos en casa si?_Las chicas pusieron cara de pocos amigos, obvio ellas querían ir también.pero seguro son muggles y. _Si_ dijeron al unísono_ nos vamos...bye_ _adiós_ me despedí amigablemente de las muggles _ Bien, Malfoy sígueme_ Caminamos hacia unas escaleras extrañas que llevaban hacia abajo, mucha gente salía o entraba apresurada de ellas con extraños aparatos que ponían en sus oídos y hablaban."Muggles locos"pense para mis adentros. Entramos y nos dirigimos por un pasillo hasta llegar a una ventana detrás de la cual había una joven muggle nada mal si puede decirse.Granger le dio unos papeles y ella le entrego unas tarjetitas azules. _ Por aquí_ dijo y me hizo atravesar unos metales puestos de una forma bastante extraña. Luego apareció una especie de tren muy raro que no echaba vapor al cual Hermione me hizo subir y sentarme en un asiento bastante cómodo. vi. gente pasar de un vagón al otro, mas personas con esos extraños aparatos y cuando le pregunte a Granger que eran dijo algo así como teléfonos celulares, supuestamente servían para comunicarse con otras personas que no estuviesen en ese lugar y luego saco de su bolso uno de esos celulares y me lo mostró, estaba bueno tenia jueguitos y todo. Después de cambiar de línea caminamos unas calles hasta llegar a la taberna y bueno.ya sabes lo que hicimos, fuimos al fondo tocamos el ladrillo correcto y entramos, allí me despedí de Granger y fui a Gringgotts y luego a la posada. Y aquí me tienes. Te diere algo diario, la muchacha cambio demasiado, su cabello no es el mismo al igual que sus dientes que parecen casi normales, Es raro pero creo que me estoy enamorando. Draco 


	2. capitulo 2

Querido diario:  
No puedo creer lo que me esta pasando, enamorarme? Y de el? Esto es completamente irracional, pero lo cierto es que desde el día en que lo vi. en el Palacio , siento cosas muy raras cuando recuerdo ese momento. Tal vez me este enamorando de el. Pero eso no puede ser, el es el enemigo, es un mortífago en potencia! No puedo quererle, no no! no puedo! Es hora de almorzar, debo irme  
Hermione.  
  
N/A: B ueno ...Este es mi fic D/Hr, espero les guste y me dejen rewievs! 


	3. capitulo 3

Disclaimer: todo lo conocido es de jk y lo no conocido mío ok? Gracias por los rewievs. Y si, ya se que avanzo la historia muy rápido pero bue.así soy yo, súper acelerada. Atención!!!!!!:spoilers del libro 5 Bien.donde dejamos la historia???A! ya me acuerdo!  
  
Encuentros, reencuentros y muchas casualidades  
  
_ Maaa! Es hora de irse_ Ginny gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a su madre desde el jardín delantero de su casa mientras un gnomo peleaba con Fred. Cuando al fin lograron sacar a la Sra. Weasley de la casa se subieron al nuevo vehículo que el Sr. Weasley había recibido por sus servicios al M.O.M. (N/A ministerio de la magia en ingles ministery of magic) Cuando el coche arranco pig empezó a hacer ruidos, aparentemente las lechuzas no gustan de los autos. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante el Sr. Weasley pidió las llaves de sus habitaciones Y las asignó: _ Ron, dormirás con Harry cuando llegue en la habitación 105, Ginny igual tu con Hermione en la 107, Fred y George en la 108 y nosotros estaremos en el piso de arriba en la habitación 208 si nos necesitan (N/A justo arriba de los mellizos.por si acaso. _Pero pa._dijo Ginny_ ¿Por qué no tomaste la 106 en lugar de la 208? _ Esa ya estaba ocupada, hija_ _ A! esta bien_ Todos marcharon hacia sus cuartos y desempacaron listos para esperar a los visitantes que llegarían al día siguiente, sin imaginar quien dormía en la habitación 106. Estaban todos tan exhaustos por el viaje que decidieron irse a dormir sin cenar ni nada, por lo cual no se enteraron de quien era la persona que abandonaba la habitación 106 a las 9 y 30 y se dirigía a cenar. _Sr., que puedo servirle? _ Una coca-cola y una hamburguesas por favor_ respondió un muchacho de piel pálida _ En seguida señor. El joven se absorbió en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien lo hizo reaccionar. _ Sr. Su comida, Sr., Sr., Sr.!_dijo Tom el tabernero _A,a,a que? A!si muchas gracias. _dijo el pálido joven. Pago todo y Tom se retiro dejándolo solo en la mesa más obscura de todo el gran salón Cuando terminó su cena se retiro a su habitación a descansar y se despertó muy temprano esa mañana, saliendo al Diago Alley a comprar todos los materiales ya que solo había una semana para el comienzo de clases. Ese mismo día llegaron Hermione y Harry al Caldero Chorreante y se reencontraron con los Weasley que preguntaron miles de veces a Harry si había estado bien durante sus vacaciones y si su cicatriz no había ardido en su frente o si había podido ya superar la "muerte"de Sirius, esta ultima molestó un poco a Harry pero aun así no dijo nada y giró la conversación hacia el nuevo trabajo del Sr. Weasley _ Bueno, verás Harry, es un puesto mucho mas alto y mejor pagado, yo soy el que supervisa todo, voy a las grandes reuniones y me encargo de los objetos mas "peligrosos" por ejemplo la semana pasada tuve que hacerme cargo de este extraño objeto que los muggles llaman cosmotadora _Computadora_ le corrigió amablemente Hermione _ Si eso, que al parecer.. Todos escuchaban la "interesante charla" de Arthur Weasley tan atentamente (en realidad los mellizos probaban sus nuevos explosivos en las mesas mas lejanas, Hermione intentaba desanudar un nudo de su cabello, Harry limpiaba sus anteojos, Ron estaba espantado por la araña que estaba en el techo justo sobre el y Molly era la única atenta al trabajo de su esposo) que no prestaron atención al ser que paso cerca suyo tratando de no ser reconocido por todos, y lo consiguió. El extraño trepo las escalinatas de dos en dos rápida y sigilosamente y se encerró en su cuarto hasta el día siguiente  
  
N/A bien seguro saben quien es el extraño, bueno este capitulo no esta bueno pero era necesario, les juro que el cuarto es mejor pero pliiiiiis dejen rewievs con sugerencias porque mi cerebrito esta quedándose sin ninguna 


End file.
